The Chronicles of Findurr
by winterfrost555
Summary: My Sequel to HTTYD where Burke is overpopulated and the daughter of Hiccup and Astrid must go without her parents to the new town they will build and call Findurr. R&R PLEEZE!


Hello! This is my new HTTYD series the Chronicles of Findur! (Sorry if Chronicles is spelled wrong :P). Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own HTTYD but I do own my characters.

* * *

Prologue

Long ago lived the time of Vikings. Their biggest enemy? Well, it was dragons. Thats before young Hiccup came along.

As most of you know, Hiccup was a young boy born in the village of Burke to his father, one of the bravest of the brave.

Hiccup was clumsy and had a hard time remembering things. His father was angry. He expected more from the son of one of the greatest vikings in all of Burke.

Then came the day when Hiccup met Toothless, a young Night Fury Dragon who couldn't fly because half of his tail was gone.

Hiccup slowly bonded with the dragon. He left everyday when he could. The boy began learning about the dragon. He even managed to create a device that could help Toothless fly.

His time with the dragon taught Hiccup things no one else knew. He did tremendously well in classes. His father was very proud when he returned from an expidition.

Astrid was another young girl living in Burke. She discovered Hiccups secret times with the dragon. But after feeling how amazing it was to fly, she didn't tell.

Eventually, Hiccup was being assessed to become a full fledged Viking. He tried to show everyone that he could tame the dragon. And he started to!

But his father yelled out, "STOP!" which startled the dragon. Hiccup was attacked.

Luckily, Toothless heard his cries for help, and came to the rescue. The vikings trapped the dragon and captured Toothless. Hiccups life was slowly being ruined.

Toothless was forced to lead the vikings to the dragons nest, and he did. The Vikings then saw the swarm of dragons, killed them, and thought all was good.

Then, they realized the giant dragon was there. The vikings were no match against the giant dragon.

Hiccup knew what was happening, so he got all of the Vikings in-training and they rode dragons to the dragons nest.

Hiccup tried to get Toothless out but the ship was knocked over and they fell into the water. Hiccups dad saved them both and set Toothless free, telling Hiccup to save Burke.

He did all right. They battled the giant dragon. And to make that long story short, it all ended up with a big explosion and the big dragon dies. YAYYYY! But where is Hiccup?

Toothless had wrapped Hiccup in his wings and saved his life. Toothless was alive too! But Hiccup unfortunately lost his foot. He was made a metal foot to replace it.

Now, Burke is full of dragons! Instead of slaying dragons, they keep them as pets and ride them! All is good!

Now obviously I left out some details of the movie, but this is just the point of the movie. Now here is my story.

* * *

In my story, after all of that happens, Astrid and Hiccup fall in love. As adults they have a child, named Hailind.

Burke is beggining to become overpopulated, so a group of vikings are forced to leave, starting a new colony far away from Burke.

Sadly, this is when Hailind is 10 years old. She is forced to leave also. About 7 other children are going, and most of them friends of Hailind.

Of course Hailind was sad! She was leaving her parents and friends and even good old Toothless!

But Hailind would befriend these other children. And she would find her own dragon to ride. Maybe this would be fun!

Now, thats my story. But this is only the beginning! You don't even know what Findur is yet!

Now, the story is basicly about Hailind traveling to this new land they call, "Findur." Now you know what it is!

She befriends the other children, finds a dragon of her own, and a bunch of other exciting stuff!

So lets get this story started!

* * *

Chapter 1

A young girl with wavy chestnut hair and icey blue eyes galloped down a dirt pathway, sending dirt and rocks flying up in a taller girls face and hair.

"Thanks alot for the dirt bath Hailind!" she spat, dusting the filth out of her straight jet black hair.

"S-Sorry!" The girl named Hailind apoligized, skidding to a stop and turning around.

The taller girl rolled her eyes. "Didn't Hubert want to see you anyways?"

"Probably just another lecture about how I should take more time to scrub the dishes-"

"And get every little spot!" the other girl finished.

Hailind shrugged her shoulders. "See ya later Alexander."

The black haired girl nodded and turned the other way, skipping off.

Hailind began running down the pathway again, kicking up more rocks and dirt.

She soon arrived at a large shack-like building. Short but wide. VERY WIDE! She slowly slipped through the two large wooden doors that opened up into the Mess Hall.

The walls were lined with small oak-wood tables and stools, she thought were of spruce.

A short man with a dirty vomit colored t-shirt and his usual stained white apron hobbled out from the kitchen room. He wore filthy brown breeches and a lazy grin sat on his two plump cheeks.

"Hailind! Just the girl I was lookin' for!" he chuckled.

"Another washing lesson was my guess," Hailind muttered.

"Actually, better!"

Hailind's head rose to see Huberts cheeks turning stop-light red in excitement. A small grin crawled onto her face. _Better than washing lessons? Well... anything is better than washing lessons._

"We are going on a trip!"

Hailind's draw dropped. "For how long?"

"Forever!"

Her jaw sagged down to the tile flooring now. Excitement and curiosity fought in her stomach, jumbling around making her feel sick inside.

"Where? Why? Who else?"

"Our destination was described as a place with fresh and deep water. It has to be as far away as possible from Burke. It should be a good place to settle and live. Burke is overpopulated, so a group of men, women, and a few children are being forced to move and make a new colony! We haven't decided on a name yet. We are bringing one dragon of each kind, except Night Fury, of course. We only got one of those."

"So my parents aren't coming?"

Hubert nodded his rosey cheeked giant head.

Hailind's head dropped and hung in sadness. But the feeling of excitement still rumbled in her belly. _An expedition? This might be fun! And plus, I'll keep in touch with my parents. And Alexander too!_

Hailind took a deep breath and looked calmly at Hubert. "When are we leaving?"

"In five days, so pack your things when you get the chance. Its good to be prepared," he reminded, the jolly Santa Claus like grin still on his face. Hailind nodded and strode out of the Mess Hall, almost running smack into Gizor.

"Watch It!" he snapped. Gizor was big, fat, ugly, and rude. No one liked him. Not even jolly ol' Hubert. Hailind flinched. "Sorry you big old lump! How about you watch where you're going!" Hailind retorted.

It all ended with Gizor slamming his enourmous fist right into Hailind's left eye, and walking truimphantly into the Mess Hall.


End file.
